In recent years, with continuous increase of capacity of a wind power generator set, the level of current transmitted by power transmission cables of a tower barrel of a wind power generator set becomes increasingly high, and the diameter and weight of the power transmission cables continuously increases. In design, current load estimation and heat accumulation situations caused by the current in a practical operation are concerns of manufacturers involved in whole machine design.
Generally, the power transmission cables of a switch cabinet of a generator in a cabin extend along power transmission cable grooves at a bottom of the cabin to an upper entrance of a tower barrel. Each of the power transmission cables is hung at the bottom of the cabin by “a power transmission cable hanging mesh”. The power transmission cables are mounted in a manner shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 from a hanging point in the cabin to a saddle surface. Power transmission cables 1 at the saddle surface 10 should also meet the bending requirement. The power transmission cables 1 are mounted in a hollow power transmission cable envelop ring, and extend to grooves in a prefabricated clamping plate for clamping the power transmission cables on the wall of the tower barrel after passing the saddle surface 10. This segment of power transmission cables will be generally twisted due to yawing of the cabin. The segment of the power transmission cables to the bottom of the tower barrel along the saddle surface will be fixed by the power transmission cable clamping plate. A distance between cylindrical power transmission cable bundles fixed by passing through holes in the power transmission cable clamping plate is more than 2.5 times of a cable diameter. As shown in FIG. 2, the power transmission cables 1 are laid downward along “a fixed circumferential position” of an inner wall of the tower barrel, and are fixed close to the wall of the tower barrel by segments.
In the conventional laying solution of the power transmission cables in the tower barrel, power transmission cables are divided into groups and then laid downward by means of the power transmission cable clamping plate at a fixed position on the inner wall of the tower barrel, and the position is close to a ladder fixed in the tower barrel simply for facilitating the mounting. However, in this case, the tower barrel is not considered as an envelop enclosure of a building industry, and the systematic heat dissipation is also not specially considered. Particularly, in summer, overheat issues of the power transmission cables are apt to occur, which may adversely affect the normal operation of the wind power generator set, reduce utilization rate of the wind power, and shorten a service life of the power transmission cables.